


Writing

by Bookwormscififan



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Meet my third favourite ego, Thriller, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: A visitor arrives in the room. Typing and narration echoes from a dark corner. The visitor attempts escape.





	Writing

The room was dark. 

A single light shone from the adjoining room, illuminating a small desk with a typewriter sitting atop it.

An empty chair was placed in front of the desk, slowly spinning as if someone had just stepped out of it.

To add to the mystery, a layer of dust covered everything. 

As one goes deeper into the room, a murmuring voice could be heard.

“The door creaks open; the sound echoing through the hall…”

“The visitor pauses, hearing the door open, and looks down the dark hallway to find the source…”

Slowly, lights began to glow in the hallway, revealing a man in a trenchcoat standing in the doorway. He had bandages covering his eyes, stained with dry blood.

“The visitor peers at the Host, trying to figure out where they had seen him before…”

The Host stepped forward, obscuring the lamp and creating a large shadow on the wall.

“The visitor attempts to leave, but finds themselves unable to move; paralysed in fear of the Host. As the Host moves closer, sweat beads on the visitor’s forehead.”

The lights all go out with a pop, and the sounds of screams echo through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you were spooked! If you were, hit that kudos button!


End file.
